Untouchable
by Iyagimagine
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan model cantik seksi bernama Shin Luhan dan bertemu dengan stranger si aneh bernama Oh Sehun.


Untouchable

.

Genre

Romance, NC 17

.

Cast

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Huang Zitao

.

Hai, ini bukan karya iyagimagine. Melainkan saya hanya terinspirasi dari untouchable dengan versi Luhan dan Sehunnya. Kalau, memang tidak suka ya... saya hibernasi lagi. Thanks before

.

.

.

Zaman abad 21 dn 22 adalah abad yang sangat modern. Semua generasi yang sudah bergantung pada teknologi. Begitupula juga dengan vampire. Zaman sekarang, vampire tidak lagi memakan darah melainkan merasakan sentuhan manusia.

"Astaga aku hampir pingsan, setelah ia memberiku tanda tangan, dia bahkan mengajakku berkenalan. Lalu, tiba-tiba kakiku lemas !Ah, pokoknya yang pasti Tao dia sangat keren !"

"Aku lebih suka Chanyeol rambut pirangnya terlihat sangat wah bagiku"Kedua siswa itu terus saja bertengkar tentang idolanya sampai pada akhirnya salah satu siswa tersebut menyadari seseorang yang mukanya tidak asing lewat dihadapannya.

"Tunggu lihat gadis itu, yang membawa koper merah itu ia sangat cantik. Mungkin dia seorang model , dia juga punya fashion yang sangat cantik. Lohat saja, kulitnya yang putih dan mata besarnya. Dia seperti bukan manusia melainkan..."

"Seorang Vampire"Gadis yang membawa koper itu yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka akhirnya ikut berbicara. Tentu saja hal itu membuat siswa tersebut kaget. Namun, gadis seksi itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Vampire juga tidak meminum darah manusia lagi. Kau pikir mereka hidup dizaman apa ?

Dua siswa itu saling berbisik "Dia cantik tapi sayang ia gila" dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan gadis seksi itu.

Wanita seksi itu dapat mendengar percakapan kecil mereka. Ia melepas kacamatanya "Aku tidak gila" dan tanpa 2 siswa itu sadari, gadis seksi itu berbicara dalam hatinya bahwa _**ia adalah seorang vampire.**_

Kenalkan seorang seksi itu bernama Shin Luhan. Dia benar-benar seorang Vampire. Didunia manusia dan didunia dongemg vampire itu sangat berbeda. Mereka kini sangat sama dengan manusia. Tapi, mereka masih memiliki gen yang tampan dan cantik yang dapat menggoda lawan jenis. Tetapi, tentu saja vampire modern tidak lagi meminum darah maupun hidup abadi lagi. Dunia berubah dengan sangat cepat dan vampire pun seperti itu. Karena berevolusi, vampire hanya menyerap energi manusia dibandingkan meminum darah manusia kembali. Tentu saja hal itu membuat vampire lebih mudah dan lebih tersembunyi karena terlihat sangat normal dan manusia mungkin tak tau bahwa vampire saat ini masih ada disekitar manusia.

Shin Luhan, wanita itu melihat sebuah majalah dengan cover dirinya yang berubah menjadi vampire

"Oh, ini dia ! Debut pertamaku di sampul depan. Baru keluar hari ini" ia pun membuka lembar demi lembar "Hm, aku bagaimana aku terlihat di foto ini"tentu saja fotonya terlihat sangat seksi dengan menampilkan indahnya tubuh seorang Shin Luhan. Tiba-tiba, Shin Luhan merasa ada hawa vampire lainnya. Dan benar saja...

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa lemas dan aku tidak tau kenapa "Gadis itu berwajah pucat dan dibopong oleh prianya. Pria itu pun membalas "Mungkin kau anemia ? Istirahatlah, biar kau cepat sembuh"

Mendengar hal itu, Shin Luhan mengeluarkan smirknya "Vampir pria brengsek ! Pria itu alasannya, tapi tetap saja ia memegang tangan wanita itu dengan kuatnya"

Setelah melihat semua halamat Shin Luhan memutuskan untuk membeli majalah bersampul dirinya. Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan ia teringat sesuatu

"Ah iya ! Aku harus ,menelepon makelar sebelum pindah ke rumah baru, berapa ya nomornya ?"saat ia menekan digit nomor telepon seseorang dengan tanpa sengaja, ia menabraknya seorang pria.

"Oh maaf ? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Saya tadi melihat ke arah lain biarkan saya membantumu"

"Tidak apa-apa, tolong jangan sentuh aku"Jawabnya angkuh tapi sebagai rasa sopannya shin Luhan kepada manusia ia pun tetap menawarkannya. Dan saat tangan mereka secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan, Shin Luhan merasakan sesuartu aura yang berbeda dari manusia yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar. Tunggu !... Ah, Hatchi" satu hal lagi Vampire yang sudah berevolusi tidak akan takut bawang dan salib. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang menjadi pastur tapi tidak dengan sinar matahari. Ia akan bersin jika terkena sinar matahari. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia seperti selengkat sesuatu, ia terjatuh dihadapannya dengan posisi seperti memohon. Sudah terlanjur malu, Shin Luhan hanya mengatakan 2 kata padanya "Maafkan aku."

Ia langsung bangkit dan tersenyum palsu "Hm, saya meminta maaf karena ceroboh saya jadi tersandung. Apa kau terluka ?"Sebenarnya, ia memikirkan tadi yang ia pegang apa ? Bukan alat kelaminnya pria itu bukan ?

"Sudah puas sekarang ?"Kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu membuat Shin Luhan terdiam bingung.

"Itu kau kan penguntit mesum yang slelau mengikutiku dan selalu menyentuhku"

Satu hal dari kalimat pria itu yang dapat direspon dalam otaknya Shin Luhan _'Apa ? Penguntit ? Yang benar saja !"_

Shin Luhan tetap tersenyum pakasa pada pria yang berkulit putih susu itu "Tunggu sebentar. Kau salah, kau keliru ! Bukan bermaksud aku tadi menyentuh itu. Cuma kelihatannya enak ! Eh tidak bukan... Ah, bagaimana aku memberitaumu. Intinya, iya aku memang menyentuhmu dengan sengaja. Tapi, aku memegang 'anu'mu itu tidak terduga olehku"Seperti menyadari bahwa ia keceplosan ia langsung menutup mulutnya "Eh, maksudku begini"

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Kalau aku melihatmu lagi, aku akan menyebarkan sifat aslimu agar kau dipermalukan. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendiamkan tindakanmu. Kau sudah kuperingati"Pria itu kemudian pergi. Namun, Shin Luhan masih terdiam kaku seperti masih mencerna semua kalimat pria itu.

"Tunggu ! Aku bukan penguntit"

.

.

.

We miss Hunhan

.

"Flat ini sudah dilengkapi mebel dan baru dibangun, jadi banyak peminatnya"Sampailah Shin Luhan ditempat apartementnya yang baru setelah ia kabur dari orang tuanya. Ah ralat kabur dari ayahnya

"Lingkungannya juga tenang dan asri"pemilik flat tersebut menjelaskan secara rinci sehingga Shin Luhan mengerti. "Anda sydah mengirim barang anda kemarri. Silahkan lihat-lihat dulu. Tolong isi formulir pendafatran dikantor. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja saya"Luhan menunduk hormat, dan tersenyum palsu. Setelah pemilik flat benar-benar sudah perg. Ia duduk selonjoran sambil memukul pelan dengkulnya.

"Ah, capek. Ternyata sangat sulit membawa koper dengan menggunakan hak tinggi. Nasib jelek hari ini pula, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku". Tiba-tiba saja, adegan saat ia tidak sengaja memegang tangan pria itu terulang kembali dikepalanya. 'Ia berbeda. Ia terasa enak'

"Tling'

Notif handphone Shin Luhan berbunyi. Dan benar saja notifikasi meberi taukan bahwa pria bernama Chanyeol baru saja membalas postingan sns-nya

" _Penguntit apa ? Apa kamu sudah beres-beres"_ Dialah Chanyeol teman masa kecil Luhan. Ia tau, kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan Luhan setiap harinya. Bahkan Chanyeol sangat berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga Luhan.

"Apartemen 300 ? Shin Luhan-ssi ?"Seorang kurir mengantarkan paket dirinya. Luhan menaruh handphonenya kedalam tas. "Iya benar. Wah, paketnya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku"

"Tolong tanda tangannya disini"Setelah mentanda tangani paket tersebut, Shin Luhan membawa paket itu kedalam rumahnya. "Aduh, aku harus cepat-cepat ! Kalau tidak, ini bisa memakan waktu seharian. Eh, tunggu"

Ia terkaget saat mengetahui didalam kardus itu ternyata buku anak-anak berjudul 'Harmonika sedih'.

'Oh Sehun kamar nomor 301'tulisan itu terdapat pada saat Luhan membalikkan kardusnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung membalikkan kardus pada pemilik yang diyakini bernama Oh Sehun.

"Duh, pasti tercampur dengan barang-barangku, lagipula ini kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan sebelahku. Mungkin mereka punya anak kecil, karena semua isi kardus ini adalah buku cerita anak-anak"Luhan memencet bel pemilik flat no 301.

"Iya, ada apa"suara pria yang menjawabnya.

"Oh halo, apa anda Shin Luhan ? Saya ingin mengantarkan barang anda yang mungkin kecampur dengan barang saya. Jadi, saya pi..."

"Nona penguntit !"Tunggu bukannnya dia ?

"Bukan kah sudah aku peringatkan ?Kau mengikutiku sampai kemari ?"Tidak mungkin ? Bagaimana bisa ? Shin Luhan tidak percaya bagaimana bisa

"Apa masih bilang kau bukan penguntit ?" Dan ingin rasanya Shin Luhan berteriak sekeras mungkin bahwa ia bukan penguntit


End file.
